evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
"Chucky" is the villain song of the killer doll Chucky, sung by rap group Geto Boys as tribute to the 1988 horror film Child's Play as well as the 5th track (originally titled "Chuckie") on their 1990-91 No Limit Records album We Can't Be Stopped. Lyrics I told you size wasn't s**t That's why I murdered your nieces Wasn't my fault they found they head cut in 88 pieces Don't let 'em run Hurry up and catch 'em You grab an arm I grab an arm let's pull 'till we stretch 'em Play pussy, get f**ked Means you're better off dead I wanna see food so I fished in a child's head Motherf**kers be worried 'cause I'm sick Dead heads and frog legs Mmm... cake mix! Friday the 13th The Night of the Living Dead ??? ??? walkin' 'round givin n***as head If you didn't die, I'd say you got lucky All bodies found dead F**k it, blame it on Chuckie But this is child's play... motherf**ka!!! 2: Aw f**k, chuck's on a killin' spree! Gimme some barb and I'll start by killin me! When I murder, I tried to slack off Now 100 missiles blew a little girl's back off My name is Chuckie, some say I'm insane You give me some gin, and I might eat a dog's brain! Give me a motherf**kin' 15-pack and I'll be damned if I don't bring 15 dead n***as back! A murder contest, You know I'll win it Cause in every mailbox, there be a head with a knife in it I'm gettin hungry I need to be fed I feel like eatin' a bag of barbequed broke legs! Bustin' necks with a motherf**kin' brick! Half my body is Chuckie The other half is Bushwick A short n**a Always pumpin' some lead Haven't figured out a way to get my fist out your forehead What up Get up Sit up You get lit up A knife in his neck made a polar bear spit up A 9, a Uzi is my only utensils Inside his chest they found 10,000 pencils You have the nerve to try to go against Chuck? With 50 guns aimed at you How the f**k you gonna duck? Yo, When I'm mad, I'm ready to slay The graveyards are packed But it ain't nothin' but child's play 3: You'd better murder me Put me to rest Cause if you don't I'll come out shootin' With my head in a bird's chest Pissed off, The way I'm always soundin' Killed a punk in '82, and they just now found 'im Some say I'm crazy Some say I'm on crack Before I die Cut off my leg and let me die in Iraq A born looser Some say I'm mindless If I get pissed off You leave naked and spineless Worse than Charles Manson Never havin' a equal Went sleepwalkin' last night and killed 300 people When I woke up they had me chained to the floor When they told me what I did I killed 300 more Yo You wanna rumble? Then go get your war hat I went to jail for assault with a carjack I might be small But my nuts are big The worst that you could do is let me keep your f**kin' kids Cause I'm a teach 'em how to act And if they ain't actin' right They dyin' tonight! So, uh Ain't no use in you tryin' to spot 'em I send you a motherf**kin note that says "Chuckie's got em!" Category:Villains' songs Category:Music